Lion King III: In the Barelands
by tearbear
Summary: Kovu and Kiara give birth to a girl named Tamara. She is special because if she claims the throne all the evil lions will die. But one day she is kidnapped and taken into another kingdom, where she meets her true love..
1. Tamara

The blazing shining sun shone through Pride Rock, waking the queen Nala up. She moved closer to Simba who was snoring deeply.

Nala yawned and than tried to go to sleep. But she couldn't. She got up and sat down in front of Pride Rock. She admired the beautiful grass and flowers and how they waved off to the right or left with the fierce wind. But what she liked best was the scene from far away, with all the beautiful trees, and flowers, and on top of that, Pride Rock in the middle, the sun shining on it, making it look like sparkles of a star.

Just than Nala heard foot steps behind her. She turned to see Simba walking firmly. He sat next to her.

"Good morning, Simba." said Nala, as she nuzzled his mane. "How are you?"

"Great." said Simba. "You?"

"I'm fine." said Nala. She gazed up at Simba who was looking at her, smiling. He looked some what like Mufasa.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Simba.

Nala nodded. "I want to go in the grass and run."

"Than, lets go." said Simba, as he leaped off Pride Rock and started running. Nala narrowed her eyes in a playful way and smiled. She leaped off Pride Rock and chased him around.

When she finally got him, she pushed him down, like she did when they were kids. She narrowed her aqua blue eyes and said, "Pinned ya!"

"Hey!" said Simba. He tried to look mad but Nala could see that he was thinking of the memory of them when they were kids.

They both sat up and went up to Pride Rock, laughing and talking. They went up to the rock and saw that Kiara and Kovu were talking gently.

"Hello, Kiara. Hello Kovu." said Nala. She smiled at them.

"Good morning mother. Father." said Kiara as she grinned. She glanced at Kovu, who also grinned.

Kovu smiled at Nala and said, "Hello. We kind of have some news."

He looked at Kiara who smiled as she slowly got up.

"Well, don't keep us waiting!" said Simba cheerfully.

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other. "Kiara's going to have a baby!" exclaimed Kovu.

"_What?_" asked Nala. She smiled as she went to them. "A _Baby?_"

"Yes." said Kiara, beaming. She nuzzled on Kovu's black mane.

"That's great!" said Simba. He smiled at Nala.

"Well, you should get some rest, Kiara." said Nala. She kissed her daughter on her forehead. Kiara sat down and smiled at her, and than at Simba and last at Kovu. Nala and Simba could see that Kiara and Kovu were really happy.

Nala and Simba left the room leaving Kiara, Kovu, and Sarabi (who was sleeping) alone. They left, as the kids came out to play, and soon the Pride land was full of noise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of months later. Kiara was sitting on the rock, beaming. She looked up at Kovu, and than her daughter, whom they had named Tamara. She looked just like Nala, the fur, the aqua blue eyes, and the cuteness of when she was a baby. She was, in fact, more pretty than her.

Nala and Simba walked from behind. They were smiling as they glanced at their grand daughter. "Oh my. She's adorable." said Nala. She nuzzled Tamara softly. "Tamara," she whispered. She looked up at Simba, who was smiling really hard. He looked at Tamara, thinking of her when she would become queen. She would look lovely.

"She's a beauty." whispered Simba, as his voice echoed in the Pride Lands. And everyone who laid their eyes on her had to agree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara slept with Tamara, soundly. She had the smile on her face all the time. She loved her precious daughter. She was out gorgeous, and looking into her eyes made her feel a warm feeling inside. _This is my daughter _She thought. _And I'm a mother now._

Kiara started to sleep, but than she felt her spine shiver. She remembered what Simba had told her.

"_If the bad side kills one king, than after three generations, if the queen is granted beauty, and has the cleverness sharp inside, than she must claim the throne. The evil side will do all they can to get her and kill her, because if she gets the throne, they will all die, and the evil spirits will also die. We must protect her, no matter how hard it is."_

Those were Simba's words.

_We must protect her, no matter how hard it is._ These words kept running in Kiara's head, as she looked at her daughter.

"We must." she said as she huddled her closer to Tamara. "And we will." And with that, she fell asleep.


	2. Atleast For Now

"Tamara!" called Kiara from under a large oak tree. "Time to go!"

"Coming!" she hollered. She started running with her friend Jasmine.

They soon reached the oak tree, in which Tamara's and Jasmine's moms were there talking to each other.

"Hello, your highness." said Jasmine as she smiled at Kiara. Jasmine's mother, Desretra, chuckled softly.

"Oh, Jasmine." said Kiara, as she grinned.

"Hey." said Tamara, as she poked Jasmine. "_I'm _the princess. I can't wait to be queen." she said. She started jumping around like crazy.

"Tamara." said Kiara sternly. She held back her smile.

"Sorry mother." said Tamara. When she came towards them, Kiara saw that Tamara's beautiful aqua blue eyes were shining.

"It's alright, Tamara." said Kiara. She kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Okay. We better be going, Desretra." said Kiara, as she smiled and waved to her.

"Bye Jasmine!" called Tamara.

"Bye Tammy!" she called back.

They started climbing Pride Rock. When they got to the top, Tamara saw Simba and Nala talking with Sarabi and Kovu.

"Hello." said Tamara, sweetly.

"Hi hon." said Nala. She smiled at her grand daughter.

"Hello Honey. Hey Kiara." said Sarabi. She smiled at both of them. She was old, but she still had that lovely beauty behind her aged face. If you looked hard you could see the real Sarabi inside.

After everyone greeted Tamara and Kiara, they joined the circle. Tamara sat in between her father and great grandma.

Sarabi smiled at Tamara, as she kissed her gently.

They continued talking. Than Tamara and Kiara and Kovu went to sleep with everyone else.

While they were all sleeping, Tamara flopped and turned around. She couldn't sleep, she felt like she was being _watched._ She looked around, but couldn't find anyone.

Anyway, she was snuggled in between her parents. She knew she would be safe.

At least for now.


	3. In the Cave

Tamara sat down with Jasmine. They were talking. Jasmine was talking about last night. But Tamara wasn't paying attention.

She saw a figure coming towards them, but she thought she was just imagining. But than she heard a sound in the bushes.

"So we were like…" Jasmine went on.

"Who was that?" whispered Tamara. She got to her feet, incase she had to run.

"It was me." said an old lioness.

"Hello." said Tamara, her voice shaking.

"We kind of have to go." said Jasmine.

"No you don't. I'm sure you parents can wait. because I have a treat for you." said the strange lioness. She was looking straight at Kiara.

"What?" asked Jasmine.

"Come with me." she said. She smiled.

Tamara looked at Jasmine, who was looking at the strange lioness with greedy eyes.

"No, Jasmine." said Tamara.

"You are to come." said the strange lioness firmly.

Tamara desperately wished that her father would come to save her. She wished that someone, if anyone, would come to protect her from this strange lioness.

She led them to a place where there was brown grass all over. She led them even farther into a cave, in which she ordered them to sit.

"W-Who are you?" asked Tamara.

"Me? I'm Zira." she said, as she smiled an evil smile.

"Zira.." said Tamara.

"You're evil grandparents and parents think that I'm dead. Too bad they didn't think twice." she laughed as she kicked the rock, and then they were left in the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tamara!" shrieked Nala. "Tamara!"

"Tamara! COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE NOW!" yelled Simba.

"She cant!" squeaked a small voice behind them.

Simba turned around to see little cub. His name was Frezendle.

"What happened Frezendle?" asked Simba. Frezendle was known for spying.

"A weird lioness took her." he said. "I was spying."

"What did she look like?" asked Nala, quickly.

"She was old. She had this peach type of skin. She had old light green eyes. Wait no, it was blue, no it was bluish greenish…yea."

Nala looked at Simba, who frowned. Zira was the only lion who could do that.

"But she's dead." said Simba to himself.

"How can this be?" asked Nala. "Lets tell Kovu and Kiara."

"Yea. Lets. Frezendle, go home." said Simba sternly.

Than he turned to Nala. "I'm going to go with Kovu…to the grasslands."

"Okay." said Nala. They went to Pride Rock. Nala sat with Sarabi, while Kiara looked for the other lionesses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simba ran as fast as he could Tamara needed him. Kovu ran along with him.

"There it is." he whispered.

"Yea." nodded Simba.

He stepped in the muddy grass, as he looked for Zira. There she was, talking to some other lionesses.

"Zira." said Simba sternly.

Zira turned to him, with her teal type of eyes. "Very well. So you found"

"yes." said Kovu sternly. "And I want my daughter."

"Well, you wont get her!" she said, as she laughed and evil laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Its all your _fault._" cried Tamara. "We could've gone home. But you wanted the "treat"."

"Sorry." said Jasmine softly.

"Whatever." said Tamara. "We _have _to get out of here!"

They looked around. Tamara found a small whole, and both of the cubs tried to make the whole big enough for them to squeeze out.

"We'll work on it tomorrow." said Tamara.

"Alright." said Jasmine.

And both the girls slept. But this time, Tamara wasn't snuggled in between her parents. Neither did she feel safe.


End file.
